Second Chance
by Glitchbutt
Summary: Killed during battle, Ravage is offered a second chance at life. Learning how to live in his new body, he forms new friendships with people he never could have expected, as well as running into some surprising old team mates. Will he live to regret accepting the offer of a second chance, or will he learn to move on and enjoy his new life? "Ravage don't you dare take my socks!"


_**Author's Note: **_Guess who's back, back again... yeah it's me :) I've finally decided to rewrite this story, again, though hopefully well this time.. eheh. As of now I'm not extremely into the fandom, and I'm pretty busy with work and school, _but this writing muse wont go away so I guess I'm writing this._ Don't expect scheduled updates, but with luck I hope to post an update at least once or twice a month (there might be a whole spam at some points depending on bursts of motivation). Alright, enough of this long note, onto the story!

_Sand. Sand everywhere. In the air, on the ground, stretching on for miles._

_Sweltering heat. Burning. Coolant low. _

_Motion detected ahead. Target Spotted. Ready to engage._

:Permission to egage target, Master:

:Permission Granted. Ravage, do not fail:

:Understood. I will not dissapoint:

Ravage grumbled to himself as he slunk behind piles of sand and rubble and waited for that slagging constucticon to do his job. He didnt know his name, nor did he really care. Ariving only a 'year' ago on this dirt ball planet, he was ready to leave it. It was grimy and dirty, with filth collecting in every crack and crevice. And the fleshy inhabitants of this abysmal space rock, the 'humans', were horrid. He grimaced, they made quite the mess when squished. The fact that these little scraplets had somehow figured out how to injure them, and were working with the Autobots added insult to injury.

Speaking of humans, he finally crouched behind a pillar, and waited for his moment. They yelled to eachother in the most aggravating high-pitched voices. Primus, Ravage couldn't wait to get the boy's intel then rip his vocals cords out. Ah, what sweet silence that would be. Little did he know of what was to actually come.

The noise of gunshots, brawling, and screaming soon rang out. Ravage smirked and perked his audio receptors. The human seemed to be nearing his hiding spot, though Ravage would still have to leave his hiding spot to retrieve him. How peachy. That lumbering oaf seemed to be having trouble bring down the Auto-dolt, which wasn't great news either. Quickly, Ravage deciced to wait a klik before actually engaging. Better safe then sorry.

:RAVAGE!:

Ravage winced at the sudden comm, Pit he hated that glitch and his screechy voice.

:Yes, Starscream?:

:WHERE is the BOY!? This was supposed to be a simple retrieval mission you Retro-Rat!:

Ravage hissed quietly before replying.

:We are in the middle of the retrieval.:

:Well hurry it up beast! You should already have returned and be helping us with the rest of the accursed Auto-Dolts! Do not forget of what I could do to Soundwave, after all.:

:Understood:

Starscream knew how to play with his pawns, and Ravage fragging hated it. He couldn't wait for a safer time, not with Starscream putting his master's life on the line because of it. The fighting sounded to have subdued somewhat. _This human better be worth all that he's hyped up to be, or I'm going to blow a gasket before I rip off that Tinfoil Turkey's wings._ Ravage waiting only a moment more, before leaping out from behind a pillar and hurling himself at the human, er, well at the Autobit in front of the human.

_Slaggit!_ Yeah this definitly had not been the best course of action, and Bumblebee had seemed to easliy grab a hold of him. Then, Ravage suddenly was in the worst pain he'd ever experience as the scout began to pull him apart. Warnings flashed, alarms blared, Ravage squwirmed trying to get out of the mech's grasp, but it was all in vain. In seconds, even though it felt like hours, Bumblebee ripped his spine right out of his body and tossed him aside, before finishing off the other con. Ravage laid there for only seconds before losing consciousness.

Bumblebee, Sam, and Mikaela ran off, leaving the two corpses to rust in the sand.

_Nothing._

_Nothing but emptiness. Oh, and that light._

_Wait, what?_

Ravage tried to stand up, before realizing he was already floating. _Great, I'm stuck in a void with a light. Primus strike me down._

"I cannot do that when you are already dead, young Ravage"

Ravage jumped, or tried to. Void physics were weird. He looked around, trying to find the owner ofnthe voice.

"Who are you!? Where are you? Where am I? And what is this place?"

The voice chuckled, and Ravage looked up at the light, which was where the voice seemed mainly to be coming from. Somehow though, it also seemed to come from everywhere, every side..

"I am quite sure you know my designation, as well as the answers to most of your questions but since you insist you do not i will answer them. I am Primus, I am everywhere though my main essense is concentrated before you, and since your last two questions are quite similar, your are in purgatory waiting to move onto the Well of Allsparks."

Ravage sat in stunned silence. No one spoke. After a klik, Primus spoke up confused. "Ravage? Are you still with us?"

He sputtered, embarrassed. "Ah yes, I'm still here. I'm just surprised, stunned, and confused as to why the God Primus would have me, of all cybertronians, in his presence, while waiting to move on."

Primus smiled knowingly. Well, it felt like he smiled, at this point Ravage was done with this void-thingy.

"Ravage, I have a proposition for you."

Ravage was gobsmacked. "A proposition, from a GOD, for me!?"

"Indeed. This war has cost me many of my children, young and old. Young Ravage, your life was cut short, but I wish to offer you a way back. A second chance, per say."

"F-for me? But why? And how!?"

"I offer this to many of fallen soldiers, though most refuse, as they are ready to move on. As to how it would work, if you desire you will be sent back into the realm of the living, though not as a cybertronian. I do not wish for you to get caught up in their war yet again."

He waited a moment, letting what he was offering sink in.

"I cannot promise your new life will be easy, or that you will completely escape the war. But I can promise you a fair chance, youngling."

"I'm not young!" Ravage grumbled, contemplating Primus's offer.

"You are quite compared to me, so I believe youngling fits you" Primus laughed. "Now back to my offer, young Ravage. Do you wish to move onto the Well of Allsparks, or do you wish to return and live again, in a new life."

After a moment of silence, Ravage looked up at the light, determination in his eye. _I guess it's now or never, I just hope I don't live to regret this._

"I wish to go back for a second chance."

Well thats it for now! Now I have slightly tweaked the storyline, and although nothing really changed in this chapter, most of the others won't correspond with the old version. Alright, that's all I have to say for now :) Join us next time for _Chapter 2: I Might Regret This Already_!


End file.
